The Nightmare
by Rika Shimon
Summary: Hinata terbangun di tengah malam dan tidak menemukan Naruto yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya/Drabble NaruHina fict 600 words/Fluffy/


**Diclaimer: NARUTO belongs To Masashi Kishimoto.**

xxx

Hinata mendadak bangun, kaget. Ia berguling ke samping dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya. Namun nyatanya orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Naruto… Kau di mana?" rintihnya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk dan membutuhkan kehangatan dan ketenangan dari pria itu. Ia sangat membutuhkannya.

Hinata mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menggosok matanya pelan. Dia meregangkan otot tubuhnya sebelum mengenakan sandal yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya. Mungkin Naruto ingin merasakan udara malam, pikirnya.

"Naruto… kau di sini?" bisiknya di tengah-tengah balkon sambil mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kepanikan mulai merasuki alam pikiran Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Mungkin dia ada di bawah, pikirnya lagi mencoba menenangkan diri.

Ia segera turun melalui tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"Naruto?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Air mata mulai meluncur melewati kedua pipi Hinata, meninggalkan jejak berkilaun di tengah suasana gelap yang hanya disinari oleh rembulan.

"Hinata?"

Mendadak lampu menyala, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang kini ada di hadapannya dengan mengenakan piyama.

"Naruto-kun! Kau pergi kemana? Aku sangat khawatir! Ke-Ketika aku bangun kau tidak ada di sampingku dan aku tidak tahu kau berada di mana. A-Aku takut dan aku ingin berada di dekatmu, tapi kau malah menghilang. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku tengah malam seperti ini, Naruto-kun?" Air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras, bahkan kini ia merosotkan tubuhnya di dinding. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya lemas saat itu juga.

Naruto segera menghampiri Hinata dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya mengambil minum di dapur karena aku benar-benar merasa gerah dan tenggorokanku terasa kering. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jangan menangis lagi, ya."

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto sementara tangan kiri pria itu membelai lembut helaian rambut indigo milik Hinata. Naruto bisa merasakan kausnya basah karena air mata Hinata. Beberapa menit terlewati dan ia merasa Hinata sudah lebih tenang, ia menggendong Hinata dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas tempat tidur dan mencium kening Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, oke?" bisik Naruto.

Hinata menatapnya dengan sepasang _mata amethyst_nya yang masih menyisakan air mata. "Tetaplah di sampingku, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata pelan, "Tentu saja, _Hime_…"

Hinata tersenyum dan mencoba menutup matanya.

"Tapi kenapa kau mendadak ketakutan seperti ini, Hinata? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"A-Aku bermimpi… Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkan aku… dan tidak pernah kembali," jawaban yang sederhana, namun isakan dan nada berat itu membuat Naruto sadar bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. "Aku berlari… Terus berlari memanggil namamu… Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menjawab… Aku berlari semakin cepat… Meminta tolong pada siapapun agar kau kembali…"

Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat betapa lucunya Hinata ketika ia berbicara dalam keadaan setengah tertidur, tetapi ia juga takut Hinata akan kembali mengalami mimpi buruk lagi.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanmu," Naruto menyakinkan Hinata. "Dan aku tidak ingin ada keraguan dan ketakutan lagi dalam pikiranmu. Aku akan berusaha dengan segala yang aku punya untuk tetap berada di sampingmu. Aku janji. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata. "Te-Terima kasih Naruto-kun… Aku menyayangimu…"

Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Hinata-chan. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Tapi… kau… sendiri… belum… tidur…"

"Kau lelah, Hinata-chan. Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan menjagamu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hinata benar-benar telah tertidur. Naruto tersenyum dan mencium kening Hinata sekali lagi.  
_  
_"Aku benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan wanita sepertimu untukku, Hinata-chan." Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. Ia menatap wajah wanitanya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat sebelum menuju ke alam mimpinya.

**END**


End file.
